cop kid
by Lilli89
Summary: Erin entschließt sich mit der gemeinsamen Tochter zurück nach Chicago zu ziehen, damit das Mädchen in der Nähe seines Vaters aufwachsen kann. Schon früh realisieren Halstead und Lindsay, dass sich dieses Unterfangen alles andere als einfach gestaltet, denn die 14 Jährige kommt genau nach ihren Eltern… (Jay x Erin oc)


-Hannah-

„Wo kommst du denn jetzt erst her? Du solltest vor 2 Stunden zu Hause sein?"

Genervt sah mich mein Vater an, weshalb ich mit den Augen rollte und herzhaft stöhnte. Offenbar war er gerade vom Präsidium nach Hause gekommen, denn seine Dienstwaffe stecke noch in der Gürtelschnalle.

„Dad, ich bin keine 5 mehr. Jordan und ich haben die Zeit vergessen", verteidigte ich mich, auch wenn ich spürte, dass ich mich auf dünnem Eis bewegte.

„Mit 15 kann man wohl verlangen, dass du die Uhr kennst."

Ich wich seinen Blicken aus, wollte gerade in mein Zimmer stiefeln, als ich einen Schatten in der Tür erspähte, den ich kurz darauf als meine Mutter identifizierte. Oh, oh. Nicht das nicht. Ich schluckte schwer. Das würde Ärger geben.

„Hannah Camille Lindsay! Bist du etwa schon wieder zu spät gekommen?"

Ich schluckte schwer, sah auf den Boden. Mom war konsequenter als Dad. Zumindest wenn sie mitbekam, das ich mich nicht an Regeln hielt. Ich musste nicht aufsehen, um zu wissen, dass sie mich verärgert taxierte.

„Dann kannst du morgen eben nicht zu dieser Party", mischte sich jetzt Dad ein, den ich entsetzt betrachtete. Wie bitte? Auf diese Feier fieberte ich seit Wochen hin?

„Aber…"

Zu mehr war ich nicht fähig, denn Mom schnitt mir das Wort ab.

„Ab auf dein Zimmer. Dad und ich möchten uns noch kurz unterhalten. Und morgen spielt sich hier nichts ab", machte mir Mom in deutlich ruhigerem Ton klar, während ich mit den Tränen kämpfte.

„Das ist so gemein von euch. Ich hasse euch. Beide!", schrie ich sie an und verschwand Türen knallend in meinem Gästebereich. Natürlich stimmte das nicht, aber in diesem Moment gingen mir einfach die Sicherungen durch.

Was jetzt folgte, war die typische Situation meiner getrennt lebenden Eltern. Ein Streit kündigte sich an und das verstand ich trotz der geschlossenen Tür gut genug, denn ich lauschte nicht zum ersten Mal.

„Jay, sag mal spinnst du? Was soll denn das jetzt wieder? Wir hatten das vereinbart. Wenn sie bei dir ist, ist sie um 18 Uhr zu Hause. Gerade wo es in letzter Zeit immer wieder Bandenkriege gibt, samt der Entführungsfälle. Wenn sie bei jedem machen kann, was sie will ist das doch kein Wunder, wenn sie uns gegeneinander ausspielt."

Ich konnte meine Eltern nicht sehen, aber ich wusste zu gut, dass sie sich am liebsten in die Haare gegangen wären.

„1. Erin, waren das deine Regeln. Ich habe dir mehrfach gesagt, dass einiges davon unsinnig ist, auch wenn ich mit dir heute einer Meinung bin. 2. Musst du dich auch mal in die Kleine hinein versetzen. Wir können ihr nicht ständig alles verbieten."

„Das sagst ausgerechnet du mir? Derjenige, der seit Voights Ruhestand das Revier leitet und jeden Tag misshandelte Frauen und Mädchen oder andere Gewaltopfer sieht, will mir erzählen, dass wir unsere Tochter zu streng erziehen?"

„Das hat hier niemand behauptet, aber man muss gleiches nicht immer mit gleichem vergelten. Und jetzt wäre es schön, wenn du gehst. Das ist nämlich meine Woche, in der Hannah bei mir ist. Nächste Woche ist sie ja wieder bei dir."

Ich entfernte mich rasant von der Tür, zog mich zurück, weil ich schon wusste, dass Dad gleich in de Nebenraum treten würde.

Genau das trat dann auch ein. Von meinem Fenster aus beobachtete ich wie meine Mum vor Wut schnaubend zu ihrem SUV lief. Die zwei hatten sich schon besser verstanden…

CPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPD

Am Abend klopfte Dad an meine Zimmertür.

„Kann ich kurz rein kommen?", fragte er, was ich bestätigte. Ich spürte, dass es kein guter Moment war, um mich mit ihm anzulegen. Nicht wenn er diesen typischen Gesichtsausdruck aufgelegt hatte.

„Ich muss mit dir reden. Wegen deinem Verhalten in letzter Zeit."

Ich biss mir nervös auf die Lippen. Sein Tonfall klang keineswegs erfreut.

„Hannah, das geht so nicht. Du kannst nicht ständig machen was du willst. Da hat Mom Recht. Wir verbieten dir bestimmte Dinge, weil wir dich lieb haben und das Beste für dich wollen."

„Aha, nichts zu dürfen ist also das Beste? Die Mädchen aus meiner Klasse können viel länger raus."

„Die Mädchen aus deiner Klasse haben auch keine Eltern, die als Cops arbeiten."

„Also gibst du zu, dass ihr strenger als Andere seid."

Dad stöhnte genervt, suchte nach Worten. Zugegeben, jetzt steckte er in der Patsche.

„Wir sind eben sehr besorgt, weil wir jeden Tag Mädchen und junge Frauen sehen, die Opfer von Gewalt geworden sind und das will man seiner eigenen Tochter eben ersparen."

Damit hatte er mich recht schnell mundtot gemacht. Sein Blick tat das übrige.

„Wenn du wieder mit Mom zusammen wärst, würde für mich auch vieles einfacher sein."

Er schenkte mir ein trauriges Lächeln.

„Du liebst sie doch? Und sie dich. Ich meine, ihr habt momentan keine festen Beziehungen und sie schaut unter Vorwänden ständig bei dir vorbei, wenn ich da bin."

Er lachte ironisch.

„Das ist nicht so einfach, weißt du? Wir haben uns einfach auseinander gelebt."

Er zog mir die Bettdecke bis zum Kinn, drückte mir dann einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Wie auch immer. Morgen kommst du bitte direkt von der Schule ins Präsidium und ich fahre dich anschließend nach Hause. Okay?"

„Von mir aus", murrte ich ehe er sich von meiner Bettkante erhob.

„Ich hab dich lieb", gab er mir zu verstehen und schlich dann leise aus dem Zimmer.

Ich wartete einige Minuten, bis er im Flur das Licht ausknipste, anschließend öffnete ich mein Fenster und zog mir neue Klamotten über, ehe ich nach meiner Umhängetasche griff und von dort aus auf die Nottreppe kletterte. Leise wie möglich nahm ich die Treppen nach unten und stieg in seinen Wagen.

Der zuvor geklaute Zweitschlüssel aus dem Safe tat sein Übriges.

So leise wie möglich startete ich den Motor und löste die Handbremse, ehe ich in der Dunkelheit der Nacht verschwand…


End file.
